


Hobby

by Nichu



Category: Wonder Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has a new hobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobby

He seemed to be a pretty shy guy, James Leer. He’s always so cautious around me – with his speech and step; almost like we’re in a constant game of cat and mouse. I have to thank Tripp for drugging him up for me… I was able to feel him up under the table at the bar, whisper seductively in his ear, and play with his hair; God I love his hair, I could play with it all day.

Those first moments at the bar in that corner booth were so perfect… Grady had taken codeine from my bag and fed one to poor Jamie with some alcohol as the water… and now he leans against me, almost comatose, letting out little moans with each squeeze.  
He’s hard under my touch and I can barely contain myself when I see Grady staring at us. Quickly raising my hand to wave to him, I abandon James for the time being.

I don’t think he remembers what I did to him that night at the bar because the next morning, as I stood there before him in my boxers, he simply said hello like it was our first meeting. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of us – James, Grady, and me – so I chose to go take a shower. That was the last time I’d see Jamie for a while.

Tripp had taken James out for a while and that had ended with the “Leerents” picking up their son and taking him back home. As Grady was getting Leer stoned and drunk, I was left with Hannah Green and my own constructive ideas.  
For a while I was going through different situations with James. Most ended with us doing something intimate and all ended with me needing relief. As I stare at my semen coated hand I think to myself, “I’ve found myself a new hobby…” with a smirk on my face I go to clean up and improvise.

 

It’s later when Grady returns and tells me about handing James over to his parents. A break-out is then planned and that is when I get to see the rat hole my dear Jamie resides in. Not as bad as I thought it’d be; he even has a little area where he writes.  
When we return to Grady’s, I take “The Love Parade” manuscript with me from the car as we head into the house on which I promptly tell James to head upstairs.

We sit there laughing on my bed… I can’t help but jump a little from the excitement of events soon to come. I notice Grady giving me a look from the hall as he heads upstairs so I bid him a goodnight and shut the door.  
Now I am alone with my James.

~

Terry tossed his Yankee ball cap aside as he turned back to James who stared up at him from his spot at the head of the bed. The air was thick, James swallowed, “Mr. Crabtree…” his voice was barely a whisper as Crabs stepped closer, taking his head in his hands, and bending over to plant a kiss on the boy’s lips.

James now sat naked, his back to the headboard, the pillows squished between his back and the wood, “Mr. Crabtree… I… I don’t want to do this…” his eyes couldn’t help but ogle the site of the nude editor before him, “Nonsense, James… Now open up…” James tensed with fear as Terry crawled onto the bed.

Crabs snuck a hand between Leer’s ankles, forcing his way between the kid’s legs as his hand groped, “Try to relax, Jamie…” they kissed, James’ legs finally relaxing enough for Terry to move in closer. Terry touched the child in his arms with such care it was almost as if he were holding fine china.  
Their tongues touched and sent shivers through both men, the act causing James to want more. He was disappointed when Crabs left his mouth and spread his legs, “What are you doing?” he didn’t like what was going on at that moment, didn’t like being stared at like he was, “Ah!”  
Crabtree had decided to move up a few steps, his head now bobbing between Leer’s legs, “J-jesus…” his face burned, eyes partly closed as he watched Terry work.  
James was getting to the point of needing to come and suddenly made Crabs stop, his hand still on the man’s forehead as he looked down at him, “I’m sorry… I…” Terry moved away from James, his hands reaching out to pull the boy onto his lap, “Wh-what?”

Terry could see the kid’s heart beating out of his chest, “You’re not getting away that easily…” they kissed again, Terry with one arm around James while his free hand held both of their erections, pressing them together and moving his hips slightly to cause more friction.  
Soon Terry didn’t need to have the guidance of his hand on their cocks and snaked his fingers around to James’ bottom, “Ah ah! Shh…” Crabs had to part lips with James to calm him down when he felt the calloused finger tips brushing against his underside.

James pressed himself against Terry, his hands clenching the man’s shoulders, back straight, and mouth open as his eyes were clamped shut. Terry chuckled into Leer’s throat, amused that the boy came from him inserting a finger. He didn’t come much, but just enough to lightly paint Crabtree’s dick, “You don’t masturbate… do you?” he began fingering James, his answer being more semen leaking out, “Hmm… You are a strange boy, Jamie…”  
“I… I’ve never… had any interest…in…” James could no long speak, his voice lost as Crabs now spread his index and middle finger, “raise your hips…” using his shoulders for support, Leer did as told. He shivered when Terry took his hands away and grabbed his bony hips, “Going to go slow…”

He thought the fingers were painful, that first thought now being replaced with new facts, “Hmm, didn’t stretch you enough it seems…Oh well”  
“Oh well?! It hurts!” James growled, gasping seconds later when Terry moved. Crabs let a chuckle slide when James tensed. His lips attacked the dip in James’ throat, tongue lapping up the gathering sweat, teeth grazing against the softest section of throat, “T-terry…”

James grasped Terry’s shoulders, letting his arms extend out as he leaned back, eyes on Crabtree as he moaned with each rough thrust. A sudden shock of pain shot up Leer’s spine, his back arching, head tossed back, and mouth wide, throat taut in an attempt to hush the scream.

He bent further back, Terry’s hands assisting as they took hold of his wrists, “It should stop hurting soon…” he whispered into his lover’s ear, his hands now caressing his waist, guiding him back up. Crabtree was right, the pain left him; though James wasn’t sure if it was the now passionate kiss that made him forget or if it was the fact that his muscles had stopped tearing.  
The animal inside had escaped its cage, James’ hormones now in full control as he started to do most of the work. He had pushed Crabs against the mattress, his legs straddling the man, hands on his stomach as he bounced.

Terry smirked, grabbed a hold of Leer’s dick, the move causing James to shiver and moan. He began to hunch over, losing momentum as Crabs lightly stroked, tugging from time to time. Terry soon pulled James closer, his hips thrusting a few times until James twitched and he pulled out. James gave a little whimper and pulled away, Terry sitting up and commanding James to turn away.  
As soon as he did, his face met the pillows, his teeth chomping down on the feathers when Terry re-entered him. He knew there would be bruises on his hips where Terry held him, but didn’t care as his knuckles turned white from how strongly he grasped the sheets.

He knew his lover was getting close, he was too. That’s why Terry had to move faster; he needed release and it wasn’t coming fast enough. He let a hand slide down to fondle the boy for a moment before grabbing onto his thigh and spreading his legs a bit more.  
It was there, Terry could see it as he caused the boy beneath him to have a seizure, “That feel good?” he asked, striking Leer’s prostate again. Crabs only had to strike the organ a few more times before James came, his body tensing as his semen shot out.

Terry shivered when the muscles clamped down around his shaft, his hips having to work a little harder to get his release. When it finally came, Terry saw white. His voice cracked, body shaking. It had been a long while since he felt true pleasure.

The two men, now tired from their dance, settled down, curled up together as they drifted into a deep sleep. The next morning Terry was up and reading James’ book, his free hand playing with James’ dark locks when Grady came into the room, “…Is he awake?”


End file.
